Song Fic:Se le apagó la luz
by Quiione
Summary: Sirius Black y su novia,Sophie,circulan a toda velocidad por las calles del Londres muggle.Todo va bien hasta que el destino les juega una mala pasada..


**Hola!Este es un song fic que escribí hace algún tiempo.La cancion es _"Se le apagó la luz" _de Alejandro Sanz sin duda una canción muy bonita.Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews**

-¡Sirius Black!Conduce más despacio-gritaba una chica sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un Mercedes descapotable-¡Digo que frenes!¡Ya!  
-Sophie..tranquilízate..no es para tanto..-sonrió su acompañante con una encantadora sonrisa  
-Todavía no entiendo que hago por el Londres Muggle contigo en uno de estos tontos vehículos  
-Yo si lo sé..por que me quieres..  
Sirius Black,un joven de 18 años,conducía a toda velocidad un Mercedes gris metalizado por las calles de Londres junto a su novia,Sophie Nevou.Ella era preciosa,con una larga y lisa melena castaña que le llegaba hasta media espalda,sus ojos eran de color azul y tenía una sonrisa que rompía corazones..  
-Bueno..la verdad es que esto no está tan mal..-sonrió ella poniéndose en pie para que el viento azotara su dulce rostro-¡Cuidado!  
Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos,un perro callejero se había cruzado ante el coche y Sirius había dado un volantazo para esquivarlo,provocando que Sophie saliera disparada hasta la carretera y él quedara insconciente en el asiente del piloto.

Voces,personas pasando por su lado,ruido.  
Un tiempo después,Sirius,volvió a tener consciencia y recordó lo sucedido.Se incorporó rápidamente buscando a Sophie con la mirada,no la vió;sin embargo encontróa un grupo de personas arremolinadas entorno a algo tirado en el asfalto..De pronto allí la vió:era Sophie.Su rostro,en otros momentos sonriente estaba más blanco de lo normal..

((música maestro))  
_Yo no siento nada  
pero presiento que a chorros se escapa  
la magia de mi alma gastada  
ella en la calle tirada  
algunas sirenas lejanas  
resuenan en la noche olvidadas.  
Veloz caballo de acero  
tu gasolina mi sangre y su cuerpo  
se mezclaron en el suelo._

-El otro se ha despertado-gritó una voz lejana y varias personas se arremolinaron en torno al chico  
-No puede ser..-murmuró Sirius  
De un saltó salió del coche,tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza,le dolían las piernas y apenas se podía mantener en pie,la sangre le goteaba por todo el rostro pero ahora eso no le importaba.Sólamente le importaba Sophie,su Sophie

_El gris de la carretera  
dibujando su melena  
Entre la vida y la muerte  
se piensa tan diferente.  
Y la luz se le apagó  
y su voz se le apagó_

Se dirigió a donde estaba su chica tirada,pero alguien se lo impedía.Le decían que se tranquilizara,él gritaba..quería verla..llegar junto a ella..

_Se le apagó la luz, tembló  
y no llega la camilla,  
luché buscando una salida  
para ir a escuchar su corazón  
con las manos confundidas  
no me mantengo en pie  
no llego hasta la niña de mi vida_

En ese momento llegó una ambulancia,unos enfermeros corrieron hacía él y le obligaron a sentarse para que le curaran algunas heridas.El resto de enfermeros habían subido a Sophie a una camilla.Al verlos pasar Sirius corrió hacía la camilla y subió a la ambulancia junto a ella.Una vez dentro los médicos comenzaron su trabajo..el joven Black descubrió que ella tenía consciencia y vió como le dedicaba una triste y débil sonrisa que él le devolvió rápidamente

_Porque no habla no entiendo  
hace un momento me iba diciendo  
no corras yanto que tengo miedo.  
La ambulancia volaba  
entre la vida y la muerte, pensaba  
que echaba tanto de menos su casa.  
Amarga risa en la cama  
imagina que es una diana  
con todas esas agujas clavadas._

Cuando llegaron al hospital los médicos abrieron las puertas de la ambulancia y bajaron a Sophie a toda prisa.Sirius les siguió corriendo junto a la joven a través de los pasillos.

_Bromea sobre su suerte,  
le hace sentirse más fuerte  
entre la vida y la muerte  
se piensa tan diferente.  
Y la luz se le apagó,  
y su voz se le apagó._

Sophie le dedicó una sonrisa más antes de que desapareciera tras las puertas del quirófano  
-Por favor,acompáñeme a la sala de espera..-dijo una enfermera  
Sirius obedeció y caminó lentamente a través de algunos pasillos  
-No se preocupe,en un momento le informaremos-le dijo antes de irse  
Sirius se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas.Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y notó como algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro "Es mi culpa"-se decía-" Si le hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera corrido tanto..¿Por qué,Sirius?¿Por qué eres así de imprudente?"  
-Puede pasar si lo desea..-le dijo la misma enfermera con tono grave señalándo la puerta del quirófano  
-Lo siento..-le dijo uno de los médicos con tono grave  
"¿Lo siento?¿A qué se refiere?"Sirius aceleró el paso y entró en el quirófano

_Se le apagó la luz tembló  
se cerraron las cortinas  
y escuchó pasar la vida  
y el suave latir de un corazón  
la indirecta comprendida  
una torpe despedida de  
la niña de su vida ..._

Allí yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Sophie,con una palidez sepulcral.Sirius se acercó y le tomó la mano.Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí,abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su novia mientras las lágrimas recorrían libremente su rostro


End file.
